The present invention relates to a sport swing training aid for practicing the swing of a ball-hitting device.
By way of background, in all sports wherein a rod-like member, such as a golf club, baseball bat or tennis racket, is used to strike a ball, the quality of the swing depends on the proper tempo and rhythm provided by the player.